Evolved ChickenCow
Evolved ChickenCow is available for 500 DCs in Cysero's Superstore of Savings. It's not advisable to buy it for this price, however, as if you have a Dragon Amulet you can quest for or buy ChickenCow Lord (for 45 DCs), and then once you have completed the Bacon Origins saga from Book 1 Valencia, upgrade it for free. Skills * BBQ Chicken Epic Attack ** 5 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 75% damage, locked to Fire. * Summon Archimodes ** 5 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Blessed' for 4 turns, increasing Power Boost by +25%. * Eggteor Shower ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 5 hits of 70% damage. ** Inflicts 'Rotten Eggs. Ew!' for 5 turns, a DoT of 25% weapon damage. * Chicken Out ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Leave the battle, respawn at the start of the quest with 1 HP. * Blueberry Cowpie ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blinded!' for 2 turns, reducing the enemy's bonus to hit by -30. * Lactose tidal wave ** 15 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage locked to Water and Melee. * Horde ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 5 hits of 40% damage, locked to Nature. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack Specials ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Feather Bomb ** 20 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 150% damage, locked to Nature. * Egg Beater ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 100% damage, locked to Nature and Pierce. * Chickensive Stance ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Increases your BPD by +80 for 2 turns, including this turn. * Hot Wings ** 20 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 200% damage, locked to Fire and Magic. * Mad ChickenCow Attack ** 10 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 12 hits of 20% damage. * Keelia's Fried Cow ** 20 MP, 13 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Trampled' for three turns, immobilizing the enemy. * Summon Zeuster ** 10 MP, 13 CD ** Attacks the 10 hits of 20% damage locked to Magic, with +200 Crit. Rotation Eggteor Shower -> Mad ChickenCow Attack -> Summon Archimoodes -> Mad ChickenCow Attack -> Summon Zeuster (BBQ Chicken Epic Attack when on cooldown) -> Repeat Strategy Avoid this class, it's pretty useless. For most use cases, use almost literally anything else. Its offense isn't that bad, but it has almost no defense whatsoever aside from a stun, a weak blind, and an awful shield. Even base ChickenCow Lord may be more viable because it can spam Mad ChickenCow attack every turn, proccing weapon specials left and right. ECCL may find a niche for itself in some farming scenarios, however, because of its strong (5 hits of 70%) Eggteor Shower, which have a really fast animation. On top of that, it inflicts a DoT, which both can do some amount of extra damage to finish off the enemy if needed, but more importantly, it can strengthen the last 4 hits after the DoT is applied if you have a DEX build.Category:Class Category:DC Class